Macros
'Appius "Macros" Vitruvious is an e-wrestler with about 3 years of wrestling experience in a wide range of federations. Macros has previously worked for Combat Wrestling Federation, Cross-Continental Wrestling Alliance, Southern Championship Wrestling, Universal Wrestling League, Power On Wrestling but since moving on with his career Macros now resides on the Australian Amateur Wrestling roster. Personal Info A vortex of Mystery surrounds the appearance, activities and history of the widely known Legion Soldier. Believing to be a decedent of an ancient line of Roman blood, constant dreams of the past and an unsurpassed pool of talent has derived the man to the very borders of insanity. To this day he still believes he truly is a Roman Soldier stuck in a time realm not of his own, such may truly be the reason in which he rarely trusts nor talks to those unfamiliar to his memories. Appearance Macros was once the owner of long shaggy hair but only for it to one day mysteriously fall out, as now he is completely balled. His physical muscular appearance is not overly impressive instead he has a rather average build for a sports entertainer. In-Ring Attire Macros Wears a pair of gray or black wrestling shorts, and prefers to wrestle bare footed tapped over slightly. On his favored right hand is a black glove with woven in grip tabs all over it, the glove flexes perfectly but is still skin tight. Out of ring Attire It is never known what you may see him wearing outside the wrestling ring. Unaccustomed to the clothing people wear in the more civilized world it seems that he is still experimenting with the fashion. Though as it happens he usually where’s the clothing in which his manager or the promotion he currently wrestles within supply. Entrance Attire Wears a red tunic covering his torso ending around his thighs just covering his wrestling shorts. Over this in original Roman tradition he wears a vest of bronze Plate armor protecting his chest area plus other items to complete the Lorica. Physical Description: History Before Entering the Ropes Now much is now known of the man Macros, only that he appeared stumbling from a forest almost 2 years ago hungry and tired. Nothing from his true heritage nor family is evident in the national family databases of world wide country…it seems as if the man just appeared out of thin air. All that is truly known about the mysterious man is that he was soon found to have a keen and high level of skill at physical competition and games. Whether it of been his introduction to leisure sporting events or his now professional career of wrestling, Macros seemed to excel at his skill level than what would every day of the year be conceded normal. Soon it was not long until the talent in which Macros has to offer was scouted by one individual, the man now known as Riley. Riley intrigued Macros with his tales of professional wrestling and the things that the future could offer him, soon it was not long until the words of the man had encased the mind of Macros with greed. So it was that Macros left the small town following the steps of his new found mutual friend Riley. Teaming up with a young mid-card wrestler by the name of Mark Optiman, Riley started a long and hard year of training Macros in the art of professional Wrestling and of course the Submission style in which he started to excel. Combat Federation Wrestling 'Singles-' 3-0-0 'Tag-' 1-1-0 Combat Federation Wrestling. This is where the career of Macros Vitruvious started to take form, even though his time may of lasted shorter than he wished. The CFW made a debut of Macros in a match in which was designed for him to be a push over of sorts. Macros was aligned up against the current reigning CFW United States Champion in a Tables Match, as stated before it was believed by the management that this will be a nice warm-up match for the champion whom had been on injury report for the last two weeks. But to the surprise of management and others Macros made his debut match successful pushing the US Champion from the top rope and through a table to secure the win. Though the win was not completely sided towards Macros, it was one nonetheless. Macros continued to wrestle on the CFW roster until its death in early September. Cross-Continental Wrestling Alliance 'Singles-' 4-0-0 'Tag-' 0-0-0 Cross-Continental Wrestling Alliance. Owned and operated by renowned professional Canadian wrestler Josh Eagles, the promotion offered a place for wrestlers of many styles and levels to wrestle amongst each other. Though the federation itself did not expand long Macros was able to acquire some more experience. On arrival into the federation Macros was plunged into the hunt for the Pure Wrestling Championship. Macros wrestled in three matches leading up to the first (and only) PPV Wrestling is Internal, in which Macros had been entered into a Tournament for the CCWA Pure Wrestling Championship. Macros won his qualifying match and entered the finals, later he would be the man lifting the Championship into the air. Gary Crackett is part of the greatest rivalrys in which Macros has wrestled against, this such rivalry was formed in the CCWA and though was not long and lustress as others seen by fans the wrestling abilities showcased were of a high quality. When teamed against one another their two styles of wrestling (Submission and High Flyer)seemed to encircle their performance in stardust as the two tried to disadvantage the other, either by Macros trying to ground Crackett with different submission techniques or Crackett knocking Macros off his feet with tope ropes moves. The CCWA closed its doors not long after Macros had captured the Pure Championship, though it may of not lasted long it will ever be held in the history of Macros' wrestling. Universal Wrestling League 'Singles-' 7-0-0 'Tag-' 1-0-0 Universal Wrestling League. Macros and his manager Riley were suggested to enter the Universal Wrestling League when discussing with trainer Mark Optiman. So it was that on November 16, 2006 Riley came to terms on contract details with the head of the UWL Jay Jefferson, hence mere hours leter Macros was added to the UWL Roster. Debut Currently Macros has debuted on his first TV Taping, making easy work of the wrestler known as Ian Vandetta. Macros was then scheduled to wrestle against Stu Anderson at the next TV Taping and leading up to his first PPV Final Countdown, both matches were counted as victories for Macros as he was able to overcome the larger competitor. Southeastern Championship Come the schedule for 12-21-06 TV Taping, Jay Jefferson had entered Macros into an opportunity to become the first ever Universal Wrestling League Southeastern Champion. Macros was scheduled to appear against the following 6 competitors Big Ci, Daye Dennis, Victor Bloodmoon, Zidane Monrow, Giant Baxter and Joey Grace in a 7 Man Over-the-tope-rope Battle Royal. The following is a list of the elimination process. * Giant Baxter was Eliminated by Victor Bloodmoon * Daye Dennis Eliminated by Victor Bloodmoon * Joey Grace Eliminated by Victor Bloodmoon * Zidane Eliminated by Victor Bloodmoon * Big Ci Eliminated by Victor Bloodmoon * Victor Bloodmoon Eliminated by Macros On elimination of Victor Bloodmoon, Macros was awarded with the newly created Southeastern Championship Belt. After the match signs of frustration were noticed from fellow competitor Victor Bloodmoon, Bloodmoon was said to be agrovated over the lack of work Macros undertook to accomplish the win while he had to eliminate every other opponent. Heritage Championship Soon after capturing the Southeastern Championship Macros was given the opportunity to wrestle the then Heritage Champion, Patrick V., in a match to merge the two belts. Unfortunately to the UWL closing it's doors the match was never officially released upon TV, yet all in attendance at the very match saw the Legion Soldier continue his undefeated streak and capture the Heritage Championship. Australian Amateur Wrestling Macros has returned to his wrestling roots, backtracking his way back to an Australian promotion in hopes of sparking the flame that once burnt within his chest. Move Set Macros prefers using more Submission based attacks to wear down opponents. He uses his regular moves throughout the match mainly his kicks and punches. If his submissions fail to end the match, he then leaves it up to the Roman Salute or Legion Crusher to pick up the Victory. Finishers * Vitruvious Claw .V2 (Iron Claw/Arm Lock/Body Scissors) Finisher Description: A more painful and deadly version of the Vitruvious Claw, Macros starts quickly by applying a Body Scissors as his opponent is lying on their back. From here he grabs his opponents right arm and puts it under his left armpit applying pressure, then comes the finally to the move as Macros implants his glove covered right hand over the face of his opponent. (Opponents left arm is left to tap out) This move is used rarely, mostly seen when Macros is angered greatly or has endeavoured a long feud. Onlookers and critics describe the move as dangerous and career ending… * Vitruvious Claw (Iron Claw) Finisher Description: Macros implants his hand on his opponents face tripping them with a leg sweep as he does, as they lay on the canvas Macros applies pressure to his opponents face until they either tap out or pass out from lack of oxygen to the lungs and blood to the brain. A simple submission that can turn deadly when inflicted by a man with the aggression of Macros, it can break noses or even at time end careers. * Roman Salute (Samoan Spike) Finisher Description: Macros picks his opponent up by the hair standing them on their feet. He raises his arm in the air before slamming it down across his opponent’s throat spiking his thumb into their air tube. Another version of the Roman Salute sees Macros perform it on the opponent when they are running towards him or rebounding of the ropes, in the way of a clothesline. * Legion Crusher (99 Crusher/Low Ki Crusher) Finisher Description: Macros kicks his opponent in the guts before placing them in a Suplex position and hooking a single leg. From here he lifts them into the air before bringing them down to spike their head onto the canvas. Macros finishes the move in a sitting position of some form, there is now an easy journey to make for a pin. Signature Moves * Turns of Time (Rolling Cutter) * Triangle Chock * Fall from Rome (Sit-Out Powerbomb) * STO Regular Moves * Power bomb * Neck breaker * Superplex * Inverted Suplex * Chop * Forehand punch’s (Sets of ten) * Swinging Neckbreaker * Side Slam * Jawbreaker * Full Nelson * Falcon Arrow * Snap Suplex * Arm Drag * Knee Smash * Uppercut * Fujiwara armbar * Anaconda Vice * Turnbuckle Punch Combination * Irish Whip * Football kick * Shoot kick * Cobra clutch slam * Knee lift * Flapjack * Rib Breaker * Gutbuster Drop * Hip Toss * Piledriver * Shoulderbreaker * Black Out Hold Entrance Info A low chilling note fills the arena blowing from the speakers before a drum beat can be heard in the distance building in volume on every pulse. Suddenly a series of horns start to blow a tune that would provoke fear even in the hearts of the bravest of men, as the camera shift towards the entrance curtains we see that a haze of smoke has started to build up covering the curtain from view. Shadows start to move behind the smoke and suddenly emerging from the smoke is Riley, he take a couple of paces down the ramp before pointing back towards the entrance as the theme song reaches the highest point of musical volume. The horns start to play that tune once more as out of the smoke steps the man everyone was looking for...Macros. He stands at the top of the entrance ramp dressed in a red tunic and Lorica mainly made up of Plate armor. He closes his eyes listening to the beat of the drums letting the feeling of the battle wash over him before making his way down the ramp towards his battlefield for the night. Macros steps up into the ring while his managers Riley rolls in gently across the canvas. Almost like clockwork the music lowers in volume once again just that chilling notes from the horns float around the arena as Macros begins to take of his Lorica and his tunic until he stands in the ring in his wrestling attire. As he listens to the music an almost calm look crosses Macro's face as he waits for his opponent placing that legendary black glove on his preferred right hand.... Entrance Music Do you think I’m a Saxon- King Arthur Soundtrack Career Accomplishments *UWL Southeastern Champion *UWL Heritage Champion *CCWA Pure Wrestling Champion Merchandise * Macros T-Shirts * "Beginning of a Legend, Macros" DVD Release * Macros Beanie * Macros Wrestling Necessaries * Special Edition, CCWA Wrestling is Internal T-shirts Trivia * Undefeated streak lasting 21 matches, ended by George Duke * Was the very first UWL Southeastern Champion * Was the very first CCWA Pure Wrestling Champion Rivalries *Gary Crackett